


Take me to Sin

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ace Character(s), Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: At the yearly summit where Angels and Devils come together to protect the status quo to prevent an other full out war is the only time you will catch them together in one place.Victor is in training with Lilia to become the negotiator for the Angels. But truth is he just hopes to spot the cute little Devil he saw during the previous summit.Yuuri is shocked to come eye to eye with the Angel he mistook for a Demon the previous summit, and he's dumbfounded by the Angel's request.





	Take me to Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Day 239 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Four days aint bad. But I had hoped I could have written more sooner. My head is filled with stories begging to be released. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Victor was bouncing with excitement all the way to the Summit grounds. He could only hope that cute Devil would be there, after all according to Chris the man was in the committee tasked with keeping things as they should be. Sure Lilia and Yakov kept telling him that as his friend was a Succubi he might not be the most reliable source, but in all honesty Chris had never led him so far astray there wasn't a way back. Even going to that club the year prior had not made him fall completely out of grace. And he had been gifted the sweetest taste of ambrosia there, the lips of a very drunk Devil with the most beautiful smile. Luckily his hair is long or he was certain the burn he feels in the tips of his ears would give away his thoughts. Lilia had already been hesitant to take him along when she found out he was still friends with Chris. Especially when she found out he would be there as well. 

The moment they arrive his eyes go over all the people attending. He can't seem to spot his desired person anywhere. He can spot lady Minako, head of the Devils committee, apparently giving a very lengthy speech to a Devil that looks like they are ready to crawl under a rock from misery. 

"Honestly Yuuri. It is time for you to stand up for yourself. I know you can do it, I have trained you myself after all." Minako rubs her hands over her forehead and looks at her protege. "No one is telling you to get married and reproduce, all we want is for you to find somebody that can make you happy. Both out as in the bedroom." She sees Yuuri shrink into himself. Looking even more miserable than he's done since the conversations about him finding a mate began. 

"I don't want ... I'm not certain..." Yuuri sighs, wringing his hands. He's been trying to find the right words for months now. Ever since he accidentally kissed that Angel thinking it was a Demon as they were obviously friends with Chris. It wasn't till they had only been connected by a small string of saliva that he had recognized the man. He knew Angels had no sex drive, which was probably why Victor could be around Chris for a longer period of time, and somehow that had finally made it click in Yuuri's mind that he too did not feel any need for the physical part of a relationship. If anything... "I just want somebody who wants to cuddle with me under a blanket, in front of a fire, while we are reading each other pieces from our favorite books or telling each other what we did that day. Maybe even have a dog we could walk while holding hands." 

Minako stares at him. "There are no dogs in our worlds. You'd have to live among the humans for one of those." Yuuri shrinks down even further. Minako sighs, seems getting a mate for Yuuri is going to be even harder than she thought. "Let's just rest this conversation for now and get on with the summit at hand. We can discuss this dream of yours once we are done." 

She puts a hand on his shoulder and guides him to that table set up in the middle of the pavilion just for this occasion. She can spot Lady Lilia and her protege. Minako sights. Four years ago she tried to corrupt that boy by sending Chris after him as he looked just the succubi's type, the report she got back was clear. Victor had no interest in sleeping with Chris but they did manage to become friends. And by the look on Lilia's face, seeing the two of them chatting amicably that friendship is still very much alive and clearly not appreciated by the Angels head of State. At least one good thing came out of it. Minako loves to annoy Lilia from time to time. 

Lilia lets out a deep sigh, that till a few years ago would have made Victor step back and behave properly. Instead he just gives her a side glance and continues his conversation with the Demon he calls his friend. Well at least she doesn't need to worry about the Demon corrupting Victor as he has stated on many occasions that he has no intention to become intimate with that man. Still, it is bad for show if people thought that Demons could just come up out of the blue and strike up friendships with Angels. 

"Victor it is time to get to the table." Her voice lets no doubt that he has to do as she is telling him. Victor nods and quickly hugs Chris, thanking him for some information. After that he nicely falls into step behind her smiling like a joyful child. Maybe Chris promised to take him to some club again like last time. She will need to keep an eye on him. 

Arriving at the table and greeting Minako is always a mental task, for some reason they have never really got of at the right foot, Lilia decides to properly introduce Victor as her possible successor. Making him greet everybody.

Minako makes a mental note to see if she can figure out how to corrupt the boy this time, there has to be something to tempt him with. Instead he just looks all smiles and bubbles. Even going so far as to wink at Yuuri who blushes at the attention. 

Once they are seated the long and grueling process of getting everything that was done since the last summit sorted out. One would not believe the amount of false claims to Demon and Devil activity there is out there. They are accused of even the most arbitrary of things and Angels love to call them on the things they claim were done by them even if everything points out it was the fault of fate working with Mother Nature. The Devils on their part point out the people that got away with things they should have gotten punished for by human law but weren't because the heavens had received a lousy prayer. One can't uphold balance if a simple 'please Lord let me get out of this and I'll do better' gets a person away with something they shouldn't have. 

The conversation would sometimes linger almost on the edge of exploding in an argument, but they somehow managed to keep it all civilized in the end. All that was left was for the papers to be drafted, them to go over them one more time, and to sign them. After that they could go home. Lilia was proud -and not ashamed to admit it- of Victor, he had managed to straighten up and take actual part in the negotiations. He would be a fine committee member soon, if only he would stop smiling at that Devil, and break of his friendship with that Demon.

The same Demon that is making very obvious signs at him right now. 

Victor looks over at Chris who is moving his hands as if he is shoving something. Sure he knows what his friend is trying to tell him. But Yuuri hasn't looked at him once since he winked at him at the beginning. Chris said he should wink to break the ice, but it just made it feel a lot colder. When Chris makes a very distinct sign that if he doesn't do something Chris will go after Yuuri himself victor finds himself turning pale. After all a Demon and a Devil aren't a bad match, but his friend with the one he likes. The thought alone makes Victor feel like it could kill him. So he braces himself and hopes for the best. "Yuuri?" 

Yuuri is glad if everything will be over, and he is going to beg Minako not to take him to any more summits. When he saw Victor again and he gave him a wink Yuuri was certain his insides turned to jello. He just knows he'll do something outrageous like ask him to hold hands if he even as much as looks up. So when Victor calls his name in a questioning tone he is actually planning not to look up, planning and impossible to do so. His eyes meet Victor's for the first time that whole day. When they do the Angel's face breaks in the most beautiful heart shaped smile making Yuuri feel all fluttery inside. 

"Yuuri. I want to be intimate with you. Do you want to be intimate with me." 

Yuuri's mouth just drops. An Angel did not just... Poorly by the shocked looks everyone around the table is giving them, including Chris, there is no doubt that he just got propositioned by an Angel. In front of Everyone. 

Lilia is the first to recover from the shock. "Victor!! You are an Angel. You can not serious think about having sex with some Devil!!" Minako feels her wings bristle up by the denigrating tone and is ready to open her mouth to put Lilia in place when Victor turns to Lady Lilia and looks at her a bit confused.

"Who said anything about having sex. I have no interest in that. I just like Yuuri and would love to be intimate with him." This leaves Lilia winded. Victor turns back to Yuuri, who is still staring at him. Except now there is a more pensive look on the man's face. 

Minako leans back. What kind of Angel doesn't understand that being intimate meant to have sex. Except... her eyes slip to look at Yuuri. Maybe...

Yuuri swallows. "Victor. When you say intimate. Would you perhaps be talking about being snuggled together in a blanket, enjoying ones company with tea and books." He bites his lips. There is no way that is what the man meant right? Victor though starts to nod his head.

"Oh yes. And we could read each other pieces that we really like. And we could have a small fire in one of those stove thingies that are like to roast those soft things in. And maybe have a dog and take them for like walks while holding each others hands." The smile is back in full force and Victor is actually bouncing in his chair while listing all the things he would like. 

Lilia snorts. "Honestly Victor. You can't have a dog in the Angel halls. You know that." She turns to Minako to apologize for her protege's uncourtly behavior. Only to see her stare at the Devil Victor was talking to. The Devil actually manages to look shy and demurely, almost sinless if such a state was possible for one of those kind. 

Yuuri looks at Victor for a moment. Then takes a decision. "I would like that. I'm partial to Poodles, don't really know why but they seem the perfect dog to me." He smiles at Victor. After that all happens fairly fast. Before Lilia can grab a hold at him, or Minako can move to stop him, Victor's jumped over the table knocking Yuuri out of his chair and unto the floor. Snuggling his face into Yuuri's neck. Yuuri just lies there, being held by an Angel that seems fully content in this display of affection. 

"Oh Yuuri. This is perfect. Can we do this for an eternity." Victor squirms a bit to get even closer, rubbing his cheek over Yuuri's shoulder, letting out a content sigh. 

Yuuri places his arms around him, closes his eyes while snuggling his nose into the long silver tresses covering him. "Yeah. I think I could be very willing to do so indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
